Vorlage:Kreatur
}}| colspan="2" class="infoboximage" } }| } }} }} |- | colspan="2" class="title" | }}}} |- } } } } } } } } } }| colspan="2" class="subtitle" General Information }} |- }| Type } }} |- }| Subtype } }} |- }| Alignment } }} |- }| Patron deity } }} |- }| Vision } }} |- }| Lifespan } }} |- }| Location } }} |- }| Sprachen } }} |- }| Basierend auf } }} |- }| Subrassen } }} |- } } } } } } } } }| colspan="2" class="subtitle" Appearance }} |- }| Height } }} |- }| Length } }} |- }| Weight } }} |- }| Wingspan } }} |- }| Skin color } }} |- }| Hair color } }} |- }| Eye color } }} |- }| Feather color } }} |- }| Distinctions } }} |- } }| colspan="2" class="subtitle" Game Information }} |- }| Challenge rating } }} |- }| First seen } }} |} This template is for use in any article about a creature, be it sapient or unintelligent. Most of the parameters are left optional. If left undefined they will not appear. The recommended image size is a width of 250px so that it will completely fill the infobox without increasing its size. Add wiki links to articles to the relevant topics. Usage An example is shown to the right: Explanation ; image : Optional. Use a standard image tag]]. ; caption : Optional. A description of the image. Only appears if the image parameter is used. ; name : Required. The name of the creature. ; type : Optional. The general category of the creature. As of now, the wiki is using a hybrid of 4e and 3.5 creature types, with 4e creature type taking precedence. The 4e creature types are divided into three parts: origin, shape (what the Monster Manual calls type), and keyword (which are placed in parenthesis). There are six origins: aberration, elemental, fey, immortal, natural, and shadow, each corresponding to a different plane of origin (Far Realm, Elemental Chaos, Feywild, Astral Sea, Prime Material Plane, and Shadowfell respectively). Additionally, there are four types: animate, beast, humanoid, and magical beast. Lastly, there are five keywords: angel, demon, devil, dragon, undead, as well as the elemental types for elemental creatures. Additionally, in order to accommodate the Forgotten Realms lore that does not match with the core 4e setting, the keywords celestial, fiend, and Tel-quessir are also used. ; subtype : Optional. A more specific creature category. A gray orc's type would be natural humanoid, but its subtype would be orc, for example. ; alignment : Optional. If possible, use the template. ; patron deity : Optional. The standard patron deity for the listed creature type. ; vision : Optional. The visual capacities of the creature, usually whether it has normal vision, low-light vision, or darkvision. ; lifespan : Optional. The average life expectancy of a typical, healthy member of the creature's species. ; location : Optional. The most common locale of the creature. If possible, use the location listed in one of the Monster Manuals. ; language : Optional. The language or languages a creature of this race/species is commonly expected to speak - often listed in the Monster Manuals or Player's Handbooks. ; based : Optional. What the creature is derived from or based on: a mythological or folkloric creature (e.g., a creature from Greek mythology) or a creature from another fiction setting (e.g., H. P. Lovecraft). Suggest linking to the appropriate Wikipedia article ; height : Optional. How tall is the creature. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). ; length : Optional. How long is the creature. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). ; weight : Optional. How heavy is the creature. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (pounds, ounces). ; wingspan : Optional. If the creature has wings, how wide they are outstretched. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). ; skincolor : Optional. The skin color of the creature. Can be as simple as "green" or can be more detailed, noting patterns or other visual distinctions if present. ; haircolor : Optional. The hair color of the creature, with additional information for how it might change over a creature's lifespan. ; eyecolor : Optional. Eye color and distinctions. ; feathers : Optional. Feather color and distinctions, if the creature has feathers. ; distinctions : Optional. Any other notable characteristics about the creature that are not otherwise noted in the template. ; subraces : Optional. Any notable populations of the creature that are significantly distinct physically or culturally from the norm (and would therefore have differing information in the template). ; challenge : Optional. If the information comes from a Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition source, include the creature's Challenge Rating. ; first : Optional. Name of any official Forgotten Realms material in which the creature first appeared (e.g. name of a novel or a sourcebook). Creature